darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Large Soul of a Weary Warrior
The Large Soul of a Weary Warrior is a consumable soul item in Dark Souls III. Availability Fifteen can be obtained per playthrough. Six can be found in the base game , two in Ashes of Ariandel and seven in The Ringed City: *Irithyll Dungeon **Found on a corpse in the hallway filled with Peasant Hollows past the first wing of cell blocks. It is located at the end of the hallway guarded by two crossbow-wielding peasants and a sickle-wielding peasant. *Anor Londo **Past the two Silver Knights that patrol the stairs to the cathedral, to the left before the gate leading to the Giant Blacksmith is a corpse. *Profaned Capital **On the path leading to Yhorm the Giant. Past the Gargoyle guarding the narrow bridge is a corpse outside the side building entrance. *Lothric Castle **Found on a corpse on the path to the Dragon Barracks. Before going up the stairs guarded by the two crossbow-wielding Hollow Soldiers, keep going down the left path. The corpse is near a parapet patrolled by a Large Hollow Soldier. **After reaching the lever that opens the castle gate, there is a corpse perched on a drop-down above an ultra greatsword wielding Lothric Knight. *Archdragon Peak **Found at the beginning of the Ancient Wyvern boss fight. Immediately under the wyvern's landing zone is a corpse holding the item. *Painted World of Ariandel **In the Snowfield, within the village guarded by several Millwood Knights. The soul can be found on a dead Millwood Knight at the top of the tower, near the Captain's Ashes. **On top of the closed chapel at the end of the Corvian Settlement that houses Way of White Corona. *The Dreg Heap **On the hidden path to the right after meeting Amnesiac Lapp. After the initial drop-down leading to Projected Heal, there is another drop-down that is guarded by two root-infested Lothric Knights. To the left after the landing is a corpse holding the item. **In the Earthen Peak Ruins, there is a cave that offers shelter from the third Angel. Past the Harald Legion Knight is a pillar surrounded by numerous Poisonhorn Bugs, and a corpse holding the soul. **Another can be found in the open swamp beneath the Angel, patrolled by another Harald Knight. *The Ringed City **At the Mausoleum Lookout, a corpse in the open area guarded by the Judicator Giant holds the item. It is at the end of the graveyard roughly under where the fire-breathing dragon head spawns to prevent progress. **In the swamp within the Ringed City Streets. The soul is held by a corpse in the middle of the swamp, near the patrol path of the Judicator Giant. **On the cliffside path to the Shared Grave that is guarded by Darkeater Midir, the right-side path patrolled by Undead Clerics has a corpse holding the item. **In the shrine past Darkeater Midir, before the stairs leading up to the statue of Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, there is a doorway leading to a lone Hobbled Cleric. Behind it is an illusory wall hiding a corpse that holds the soul. Usage Consume to acquire 8,000 souls. Notes *Replaced by Soul of a Venerable Old Hand in NG+. Category:Dark Souls III: Items Category:Dark Souls III: Souls